Loonatics Zuruzuru
by latreasure
Summary: The Loonatics get a new member in the team and also a new villian. How does Ace know this villian? Romance between Duck and cat-girl Megan? Ace's weakness? Japanese Cuteness? my 1st story. OCxDuck and AceXLexi
1. Chapter 1: Mikuru Neko

**This is my first fanfic, so please review and tell me how the story is. I do not own Loonatics Unleashed, only my characters and story idea.**

It was an average, crime fighting day in Acmetropolis. The Loonatics had just put three invisible robbers in jail, when Zadavia called them to go to HQ. They jetted away towards the tall tower. Sitting at the round table, they wondered what Zadavia wanted to tell them.

"She probably wants to make me the official leader", said Danger Duck.

"In your dreams," said Lexi Bunny, "Ace is the only leader."

"Yeah-Ace-is-the-best-leader-but-we've-only-one-leader-unless-you-count-Zadavia-as-a-leader-but-she-is-the-boss-which-may-be—the-same-thing-but-you-never-know-," Rev Runner chatted on until Tech E. Coyote had a little machine put a rubber band around his beak.

"Actually, it concerns the whole team," Zadavia said as she entered the room, "There will be a new member added to the Loonatics." Everyone's eyes got big.

"I'd like you all to welcome Megan Neko."

A cat-girl wearing a black uniform with blue triangle stepped out from behind Zadavia. She had black ears, dark brown hair, and big blue eyes. She was about half the height of Zadavia but no taller than Duck.

"Why is she joining after a year and a half?" Tech asked.

"She was training and learning English," Zadavia explained, "Megan is from Japan."

"Why don't you introduce yourself", Zadavia put her hand on Megan's shoulder, pushing her forward. Her ears twitched as she began to talk.

"Um, my real name is Mikuru Neko and I am 17 and a half years old," Megan said with a small accent. "My powers are electricity, night vision, and martial arts." After a minute or two of asking questions and introductions, Zadavia left and everyone was now in the living room.

"At least I'm not the only girl anymore," Lexi said. Duck, who had been surprisingly quiet since Zadavia left, quacked in front of Megan sitting on the couch, and made her jump a little.

"Okay, newbie. These are the rules," Duck said, "Even if I'm not the leader, yet, I am still superior to you. This means you do stuff for me, like a freshman to a senior."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Megan snapped. Megan's eyes glowed light blue then static came out from her body and shocked Duck.

"Wow! Two minutes and you've already gotten on her bad side," said Lexi, "That's your personal best."

"Sumimasen," Megan said jumping over Duck, "Zadavia told me not use my powers in the tower unless necessary."

"Aw-that's-ok-Megan-Duck-gets-on-everybody's-nerves-sooner-or-later-it's-just-his-ego-ya-know?" Rev said as he appeared next to her. With Rev's fast talking, Megan couldn't understand what he was saying most of the time. So she just gave him a confused smile.

That night, Megan entered her new room for the second time. Her bed had purple and blue checkered squares on the cover, and stuffed animals and a blue M pillow on top. There were stickers, drawings, and pictures on the wall for decoration, her clothes in a silver dresser with figurines on top, and a dark blue laptop. '_Kind of like home'_ she thought, '_Except for the whole tower thing_.' After putting on her blue and white, polka dot pajamas, Megan went straight to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: First Mission

**Thanks for the reviews. The chapters seemed longer on my laptop. I'll write longer chapters soon. Copyrights to WB, etc.**

Now morning, the Loonatics sat around the table eating breakfast. Slam Tasmanian was eating his third stack of pancakes, when Megan came in.

"Mornin," said Ace, "What're those in your hair?" Megan had barrettes in her hair with strange symbols.

"Emoticons, like smiley faces," she said.

"What-do-you-want-for-breakfast-Megan?-Pancakes-eggs-toast-waffles-cearel-or-how-about-one-of-my-quick-pick-me-up-shakes?" Rev asked as he zoomed from the kitchen to Megan and back.

"Um, toast and milk," she said confused. '_Zadavia never told me how to understand Rev or Slam'_she thought. Shortly after breakfast, Zadavia called in saying there was trouble downtown.

"Loonatics let's jet," Ace said and everyone was off. Downtown, three mutant Fuz-Zs were on a rampage.

"Okay, let's split up," Ace ordered, "Slam and Rev, Duck and Megan, Tech and Lexi with me."

"What?" exclaimed Duck, "You're sticking me with her?"

"Don't get on her nerves and you won't get shocked," said Ace as everyone jetted off.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Megan said looking him straight in the eyes. Duck cheeks turned red. He looked away and said, "It's alright." Then they started fighting the fuz-Z. But when Megan did a big shock on the monster, Duck got shocked too.

"Ashikarazu," Megan said, pulling on Duck's suit, trying to help him up.

"Did he get on your nerves again?" Lexi asked as the others caught up with her.

"No, it was a mistake this time," she said dropping Duck on the ground.

Afterwards, everyone was doing their own thing back at HQ. Ace and Lexi were playing pool together, Tech was in his lab making vehicles and 'toys' for Megan, Duck was trying to order stuff on his phone, and Rev and Slam were playing air hockey. Megan was in her room drawing. After a while, she went to the room with everyone else. She walked to Ace and Lexi, "look what I drew," Megan said holding up the picture. It was a drawing of the Loonatics in cute, anime form with Japanese symbols all over.

"What's it say?" Lexi asked.

"You guys' names," Megan said, "Tech-Kun, Ace-Kun, Duck-Kun, Rev-Kun, Lexi-Chan, and Slam-Kun."

"Aw, that's so cute," Lexi said looking over the picture.

"Hmm, are you two related?" Megan asked out of the blue. _**~Blue get it! XD**_

"No," Ace said.

"Oh, I thought because you both have the same last name," she said, "Zadavia never said anything."

"That's okay," Lexi said. Both her and Ace looked at each other blushing a little bit.

"Hmm, ok," Megan said, then went to show everyone else her picture. _'Maybe they are just close, like Tech and Rev'_ she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: Alice?

**YAY its Spring break. I took out the love triangle with Rev because it felt abit complicated to me and I wanted to stick to my original idea. Please enjoy and review ツ**

Months passed since Megan joined the Loonatics. Her English had gotten a lot better. Ace and Lexi were like big siblings to her. She even got to understand Rev and Slam better. Duck on the other hand…

"I am taller than you!" Megan shouted at Duck. It was a crime-free day for the Loonatics and somehow, Duck picked a fight with Megan. He called her squirt, and then she called him chibi. Now they were fighting over who was taller.

"I'm just as tall as you are," she said.

"Ears don't count," Duck said as her ears twitched.

"Hair doesn't either," Megan said pointing at his Mohawk.

"OH MY GOSH, you guys have been arguing for half an hour!" Lexi said, entering the room. "I can hear from my room without super hearing."

"Yeah-both-of-you-are-the-shortest-members-Duck's-the-shortest-guy-Megan-the-shortest-girl-even-though-your-still-young-and-might-grow-or-not," Rev said running behind them.

"Neba-maindo," Megan said.

"… Alice…" Ace murmured, meditating across the room.

"Who's that?" asked Lexi, walking towards him.

"Oh, I was just thinking about some moves and stuff, and said 'Ah Lex'."

"Hmm ok," she said suspiciously. _'I know I heard him say Alice. Who's Alice?'_

When Ace went to bed that night, he took out a small photo. In the photo were two bunnies; a boy and a girl. A younger Ace was smiling with a girl about the same age. She had grey fur and blue eyes like Ace, but her ears were drooped down and tied with a yellow ribbon, and strawberry blonde hair. They had the letter A on their shirts.

When Ace walked in for breakfast the next morning, he noticed everyone but Megan was there.

"Eh, where's Megan?" he asked, sitting next to Lexi.

"Zadavia called her over," Tech replied looking over some blueprints.

"She probably needs more training," Duck said.

"Megan hardly needs anymore training," Lexi said, "If she can kick your butt, then she's good."

"Yeah, just because she knows karate doesn't mean she's better than me." And during the conversation, Slam snuck at Duck's breakfast. "HEY! You're all despicable."

By the time Megan got back to HQ, everyone was out fighting. So, she decided to sneak around their rooms. _'I'm not going to go through their stuff, I just want to see'_ she thought to herself in the elevator. First she went to Slam's room, which was messy and had weights and food everywhere. Duck's room was full of pictures of himself and Misty Breeze items. Tech's room had little gadgets and blueprints. Rev's was kind of normal looking but messy with some game stuff and inventions. Lexi had a hammock instead of a bed, and some sports gear, books, and games. And lastly, she went in Ace's room. His bed was yellow with carrots on it and books on top. There were also swords and other action stuff around the room.

Then Megan noticed a piece of paper sticking out under the pillow. She started to get it but heard a noise from above and ran out of his room. Just in time when the Loonatics came back.

"So what did Zadavia want?" asked Ace.

"Hm, she just wanted to check something out."


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback

**Sorry its been so long. i really didnt have chapter 4 written. sorry this chapter is short too. Im going to new york next week, so i'll have a bunch of chapters ready when i come back ^_^**

A couple weeks later, the Loonatics were on another mission.

"Tech, got any ideas on how to get rid of this mutant glob?" Ace said wiping goo off his ears. A giant glob monster mutated from a toxic sewer. It was covering Acmetropolis with green goo.

"I could make the Gluco-Gel 9000 cold wave the glob to freeze it-"

"Just do it already!" shouted Ace cutting off Tech. Minutes later, the glob was frozen solid and Tech shrunk it to send to the labs.

"Yuck! I hope they don't expect us to clean up this goo," Duck complained picking goo off his beak.

"Watashiwa nemui desu," Megan whined in Japanese.

'I finally found you,' Ace heard in his head. _'What's going on?_' Ace thought as everything became blurry and then black. "Ace!"

'_Ace! Hurry up!_' a young girl bunny shouted. '_Okay okay, I don't want to spill it_,' said young Ace. The girl from the picture and Ace, looking about twelve years old, were both carrying ice cream. Ace had four scopes and the girl two. _'Hey Alice?' _

'_Yeah_,' answered the girl. '_If you could have any power, what would it be?_' Ace asked.

'_Hm_,' said Alice licking her ice cream, '_I don't know, maybe brain control or to fly.'_

'_Eh that's nice and all, but I'd have laser vision and super and ray guns.'_ Ace said.

'_Hey, you said power not powers, and guns aren't powers_.'

'_But they have power_,' and they both started laughing.

**yeah thats my short chapter. ill probably upload another one tomorrow either short or longer. RxR**


	5. Chapter 5: Megan's Story

**Megan is the descendant of pussyfoot, a super cute, black and white kitten with big a head and blue eyes.**

****.org/wiki/Marc_Antony_and_Pussyfoot

When Ace woke up, he was in the aid-room. He sat up saw Lexi sitting next to him on a chair sleeping. Ace wiped a tear from her eye, waking Lexi up.

"Ace! You're alright!" Lexi said wiping her eyes, "What happened back there?"

"I'm not sure," Ace said, "It's like someone was trying to get in my head."

"Tech said it could have been the glob toxins, but it didn't affect the rest of us." Ace and Lexi returned to the main room with everyone else. Duck and Megan were playing a game together. Losing, Duck was telling his story about his life before the meteor.

"What's your story?" Duck asked losing again for the fifth time.

"I was a cosplayer in Japan," Megan said.

"Cosplayer?"

"Hai. Cosplay is dressing up as your favorite anime character," she explained.

"Why'd you come to Acmetropolis then?"

"I lived with my cousin since my mom and dad died when I was little," she explained, "A couple days before the meteor hit, we moved here to have a new start."

"I didn't know English very well and after the meteor, I didn't know I had powers until a couple months. That's why Zadavia found me later."

**Im back from NY and have to go to school again. this chapter is short too and had aceXlexi moment :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Loonatics meet Alice

**Sorry it took so long. Megan's persona;ity is supposed to be cute but scary when mad, like #3 from Kids Next Door. Anyways, this chapter is kinda more suspense. ENJOY :D**

"Lexi-chan!" Megan said outside Lexi's room.

"What Meg, its midnight," Lexi replied yawning, opening the door.

"YOU AND ACE LIKE EACH OTHER!" Megan shouted. Lexi covered her mouth and dragged Megan in her room.

"What!" she said blushing and let go of Megan.

"I can't believe I did not know," she said spinning around in her blue and purple pajamas, "I've been here half a year and it is so obvious!"

"Uh, yeah," brushing Lexi said, "but you know the rule Zadavia said: No Relationships."

"Anyways, why are you up so late?" she asked.

"He he, I woke up and was hungry for cake," Megan answered.

Later the next day, Zadavia sent the Loonatics on an important mission. Someone was stealing top secret information and weapons. Security and workers couldn't remember anything. Zadavia was afraid they might steal the Curium 247.

As everyone was patrolling the city, they were being followed.

"You know what to do," a voice said through a communicator.

"Yeah, get everyone except Ace," a girl voice replied.

"What are we supposed to be looking for anyway?" Duck said as they land walked down the road.

"Anything that looks screwy," said Ace. Then all of a sudden, thick smoke came out of nowhere. "Is that screwy enough for ya chief?" said Lexi coughing.

"Slam, can ya clear the air?" Ace demanded, but before Slam could do anything, a laser blast was shot in the smoke. As it cleared up, a figure appeared. A female body wearing a black and white suit and helmet stood in front of them. As she took off her helmet, Ace knew who it was in a split second.

"Alice?" he said.

"Long time no see," the girl bunny said as her eyes glowed white. Suddenly, Ace had that feel in his head before, making him get on his knees. Then, everyone else grabbed their heads too. Then Rev's and Megan's eyes glowed light red and blue.

"Guardian Strike sword," Ace said, but then Alice threw another smoke bomb. By the time the smoke cleared, Rev, Megan, and the mysterious bunny were gone.

Back at HQ, everyone was seating at the round table.

"Mind telling us who your friend is?" asked Duck.

Ace sighed, "That's Alice Bunny, my twin sister." Lexi was a bit relived that Alice wasn't an old girlfriend but also a bit upset Ace never told her.

"She disappeared after the meteor hit and I was looking for her before Zadavia put us together," he explained.

"Why is it that everyone's siblings are villains," Duck said. Lexi elbowed him on the side. "What?"

"What we really need to worry about is why she took Megan and Rev, and what's her powers?" said Tech.

**OMG! Guess wat alice's powers are! ;P i noticed slam's not in many parts of the story. its cause he doesnt really talk and i kinda forgot about him when i thought of this fanfic, sorry slam :(**

**Please review and etc.**


	7. Chapter 7: Alkyl

**Sorry it took so long. its the last week of school, exams, and my youtube account got deleted! all my AMVs and LU videos gone :'( i only got 3 new ones on my laptop.T-T anyways enjoy the new chapter.**

When Rev and Megan woke up, they were in small rooms with big metal doors.

"Looks like our little helpers have awakened," said a mysterious person in a mask. Alice was standing behind him.

"Who are you and where are we?" asked Rev normally.

"Why can't we use our powers?" Megan asked a bit scared.

"Your questions will be answered in time," the masked man said, "Alice, get ready."

"Yes Alkyl," Alice said as her eyes glowed white.

"I got a track on them chief," Tech said as they flew to the other side of Acmetropolis. The device led them to an underground warehouse. When they got to the end of hall, there was a huge metal door blocking them.

"You know what to do Slam," Ace said. Slam busted the door down. Then there were four figures.

"REV! MEGAN!" shouted Lexi, but they stood still next to the masked man.

"Who's the mime?" Duck asked.

"My name is Alkyl," he said, "but have better things to worry about." Then he vanished in smoke.

"Dekiagari tatsujin," said Megan as she ran towards them with static hands.

"Tech, Duck, and Slam you guys try to snap out Rev and Megan," Ace commanded, "Lexi, you come with me to find Alice and this Alkyl guy." Lexi followed Ace through the tunnels, leaving the rest behind.

'_I don't want to fight them,'_ Megan thought as tears fell out her eyes as she and Rev started fighting.

"Got anything Lex?" Ace asked.

"Not really," she said using her super hearing. _'I'm relieved that Alice wasn't his ex-girlfriend or anything,' _she thought,_ 'but I can't help but still feel jealous.'_

Then, Ace had that feeling in his head again.

"She's near somewhere," he said. Then, a wall came up behind them, blocking the way and Alkyl appeared. He was holding a silver shield. Alice was behind him, weak on the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Ace shouted.

'_I don't want to fight you,'_ Ace heard Alice's voice in his head.

"She simply wouldn't cooperate is all," said Alkyl.

"Guardian Strike Sword," Ace shouted, but then Alkyl lifted up the shield and shouted, "Warden Foray Shield." A bright light came from the shield, Lexi jumped in front of Ace. And when it faded, Ace was by himself.

**When i was typing this, i didnt know what to name Alkyl. i wanted it to be cool llike zadavia's. so, i typed in something random, clicked spell check, and it popped up. then i found out its a science word and i hate science.**

**Blah- anyways again, Alice's powers are laser vision, mind control, and telepathy.**


	8. Chapter 8: Planet Levitow

**Sorry its been a long time and this chapter is short. Summer made me lazy. i tried to make a long chapter, but didnt really know what should happen next. Please enjoy this chapter. :)**

"The Warden Foray Shield is similar to the Guardian Strike sword with more defenses," Zadavia explained, "It is from the planet Levitow, my plant's enemy."

'_I can't believe I couldn't protect her,' _Ace thought. With Lexi and Alice taken by Alkyl, he felt like his whole world crashed. _'The two most important people in my life.'_

"Unsure of Alkyl's powers, he can highly take advantage of Alice's mind control," said Zadavia.

"I could probably make a head gear and put it on the space suits to prevent the brainwaves-" Tech said.

"It will be fine Ace-kun," Megan whispered to Ace, "You're the leader and can take action for these things." Ace looked at the bandage on her cheek.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Meg."

"Eh? It didn't work?" Megan said with big eyes.

"Uh no, it did some," Ace panicked.

"Yatta," she stuck her tongue out.

That night, everyone was getting ready to launch off to planet Levitow. Using Zadavia's ship, the Loonatics set off to planet Levitow. The planet was orange and red, and looked the opposite of Earth. The white ship landed. "This way," said Tech pointing east.

"Hey bunny," said Alice shaking Lexi.

"…Ace!" she said jumping up, "Where am I?" Both of them were in a cell similar to the one Megan and Rev was in.

"I'm not Ace I'm Alice," she said, "and you can't use your powers here."

"Where are we then?" Lexi asked, calming down.

"Planet Levitow, Alkyl's planet," Alice explained, "He teleported us here using the shield, but you jumped in the way instead of Ace." Alice stepped closer to Lexi. "You're my brother's girlfriend huh?" she said staring at her.

**Alice and Lexi! maybe a little fight for Ace ;) IDK thinking of the nexts chapters now. XD**


	9. Chapter 9: Trade?

**I'm sorry its late but my mom and greatgrandma died in a car accident when we were coming back from Kentucky. Its great to know alot of people care for me and its a new chapter in my dramatic life. R.I.P mommy :'(**

"We're not together," Lexi explained to Alice, "Anyways, we have to find a way out of here." Then they heard a loud rumble.

"Give me a boost," Alice said pointing to a vent in the ceiling, "There's not a lot of monitoring here." Lexi helped Alice up and she pulled her in. 'Besides their ascent and eyes, I can't really see how they're related. Can't tell who's older either,' Lexi thought crawling behind Alice.

"Here," Alice said and kicked the side of the vent. They both jumped out, "We should be able to use our powers now," she said to Lexi.

"Yeah, I can hear Tech and Ace talking." Then an alarm went off, and smoke appeared out of nowhere. A flash of black light and they were both gone.

"This way," Tech said leading the Loonatics through underground tunnels. There was nothing on land, and Slam drilled a giant hole in the ground.

"Ace-kun, who is oldest, you or Alice-san?" Megan asked. But before he could answer, there was a loud rumble.

"Probably just Slam's stomach," Duck said.

"Maybe-its-a-booby-trap-or-monster," said Rev. And as soon as he said that, the ground crumpled under their feet.

"Ite," Megan shouted hitting the ground. They had fallen through the ground and into what looked like a lab; screens and computers everywhere.

"Very weird," Ace said showing Tech a file. It had the Loonatics profiles and Lexi, Rev, Megan, and Alice were crossed out.

"Looks like a-," Tech started to say when an alarm went off.

"Hurry," Ace commanded as the Loonatics ran down the hall. Then, two giant robots showed up, blocking both ways.

"Ha, no problem for Danger Duck," Duck said as he threw a big orb. But the robot caught it and made it disappeared in thin air.

"Ah, sugoi!" Megan shouted. Alkyl suddenly appeared with Lexi unconscious.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO LEXI?" Ace shouted angry, charging toward Alkyl.

"Ah ah ah," he said, holding Lexi closer, "I'm willing to make a trade." Ace stepped back.

"What kind of trade?"

"The Guardian Strike sword for your beloved bunny."

"Ace! Don't do it!" Alice shouted running up behind him.

"Fine," Ace agreed. "WHAT?" everyone gasped.

"Wise choice," Alkyl said as Ace tossed the sword and he let Lexi hit the ground. Alkyl disappeared in a flash.

"Why did you do that?" Alice shouted at Ace, "Now he's going to destroy Acmetropolis!"

SLAP! Megan slapped Alice, "What's your problem?"She shouted.

"It was he's choice and he did it for both of you, BAKA!" Megan shouted back. Alice looked back at Ace but he just picked Lexi and walked away.

**The ending is sad, sorry about that. im about 75% done with this story. i got about 3 others thought up but cant type them because it'll have spoilers of this story, i think. Thank you all for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Soup & Jealously

**Hey, this omes short too. So... enjoy :)**

The Loonatics were back at HQ, waiting for Alkyl's attack. Ace was in the aid-room with Lexi, and everyone else was in the living room. Alice was under watch, Zadavia had put a bracelet on her that restricted her powers.

"What are you doing, little girl?" Alice asked Megan. She was making something in a pot

"I'm not a little girl, I'm 17 and a half," Megan said, "And I'm making soup for Lexi." Everyone leaned in to smell it.

"Yuck! I don't even think Slam would eat that!" Duck said holding his beak.

'_How' your lover, bro?' _Alice talked to Ace through her head. No one else knew about her telepathy. _'She's not my lover and she's awake,'_ replied Ace.

"Lexi's ok now," Tech said. Alice took the bowl of soup out of Megan's hands and ran to the aid-room. Then out of nowhere, she spilled the soup on Lexi. Everyone just stood there stunned.

"Eito…She's supposed to drink it," Megan said breaking the silence.

Later, Duck and Megan were walking down the hall together.

"What's Alice's problem?" Duck said, "Just because she's Ace's sister doesn't she can do whatever. If I was leader, I'd set it straight, missy."

Megan laughed, "She's jealous, like you were when I play with Rev," she said.

"Gah! I never get jealous!" Duck said embarrassed.

"Hontōni? Nai," Megan said showing a small book, "It's just like in all the manga." And surprisingly, Duck snuck a kiss on Megan. They both stood there for a minute, until Megan shocked him.

"Hey what was that for?" Both their faces were red.

"Eh? Gomennasai!" Megan blabbered. Then sirens went off. Zadavia's voice came through the speaker, "Everyone be prepared, its Alkyl."

**SPOLIER! The next chapter is fighting, but im not good at typing fight scenes. soo... yeah. Megan's so cute ^-^ Alice too...kinda.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle Begins

**Another short chaptet but good. i needed some help with the fight scene part. PLZ ENJOY!**

On the monitor, the Loonatics could see Alkyl in the city. He was destroying Acmetropolis with the Warden Foray Shield and Guardian Strike sword.

"Alice, you stay here with Lexi," said Ace.

"What!" Alice said, "But you don't even know his powers. I don't even know!"

"And he's got the Guardian Strike sword," added Lexi.

"Just stay here," Ace commanded, "Let's jet." And the rest of the team left to fight Alkyl.

"Ha, you've finally arrived," laughed Alkyl. And without moving, he made the Guardian Strike sword zap the building next to him. "I thought you'd never show up."

"And I thought mimes weren't supposed to talk," Ace said. He shot a laser at Alkyl, but he blocked it with the Warden Foray Shield and it bounced back, barely missing Ace's arm.

'_How are we suppose to beat this guy?' _he thought to himself.

'_Ugh I can't get to him,'_ Alice thought to herself. Her telepathy couldn't work.

"How did you end up with Alkyl anyway?" Lexi asked.

"As you already know, Ace was a stunt double before the meteor," she explained, "I was a background actress. I played small parts. And after the meteor hit, Alkyl told me he could help control my new powers and have whatever I wanted. I looked for Ace to tell him, but he already joined Zadavia and I ran away."

"I'm sure Zadavia will understand," said Lexi.

"What we really need to worry about is Ace and the others," Alice said as she took off the bracelet.

**Ace and Alice are so alike twins :) Will she join the team or not? eh you'll just have to wait til the end to find out stuff ;P**


	12. Chapter 12: Ace Glows

**sorry it took soooo long. didnt know how to end the fight. hope you enjoy :D**

Ace fell to the ground hard.

"Fools," said Alkyl, "You can't defeat me." Then Lexi and Alice showed up.

"Even with your girl bunnies."

"ACE? Are you guys alright?" Lexi asked running towards them.

"This was never part of the plan Alkyl!" Alice shouted with glowing white eyes.

"Life's not fair," he said. Alkyl shoot the ground with a laser from the shield and rock monsters formed. Then he flew to the top of a tall building. Ace and Alice followed, while the others fought off the rock monsters. Lexi followed them.

"Stay back," Ace said.

"For two years I've been fighting with you, and now you're worried?" Lexi snapped back. All three of them continued following Alkyl. Alkyl was floating on top of the roof, waiting for them.

"We need to get the sword and shield away from him," said Ace.

"I think his mask has something to do with his powers," Alice said. Then Alkyl creates a force field, so no one else could come. They all charged at him, but their attacks were blocked by the shield.

"Bet you aren't so tough without that shield," Ace said. They had Alkyl surrounded, Lexi behind him, Alice on the right, and Ace on the left.

"I could bet you without weapons," said Alkyl. Then, they shot lasers at him, he blocked Ace's and Alice's. But was hit in the back by Lexi. Alkyl dropped the Guardian Strike Sword and Alice caught it. She threw it to Ace right before Alkyl tried to attack her.

"One on one," Alkyl said as he trapped Lexi and Alice in a small, electric force field. Ace's eyes glowed bright Yellow and his body started to lightly glow yellow. His full power. Ace shot lasers and the sword both toward Alkyl. The shield started to break and broke, causing a mini explosion. When the smoke cleared, the force fields were gone. Alkyl held his face, a piece of his mask was on the ground. He teleported away and Ace fell to the ground as his body stopped glowing. Both Alice and Lexi ran toward him.

**The next chapter might be the last one, then i'll typemy other stories YAY! hint: the next chap has aceXlexi & duckXmegan**


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Ending?

**THE LAST CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS REALLY ENJOYED MY 1ST FANFIC. I'LL UPLOAD NEW STORIES SOON. MAYBE BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS ^^**

Ace woke up in the aid-room again. It was midnight and everyone was asleep. He got up and walked down to the rooms. He knocked on Lexi's door, not really expecting her to be awake but she could hear him. Lexi opened the door.

"Couldn't get any beauty rest?" Ace asked. Lexi was wearing her pink pajamas.

"Not really," she said yawning, "Not until I knew you were okay." They smiled at each other and talked on Lexi's hammock until she fell asleep. Ace slowly got up, kissed her forehead, and slowly left. When he got to his room, he noticed the lights were on. He opened the door and Alice was on his bed.

"What are you doing?" Ace asked with a blank expression.

"Looking through your stuff," she said looking through his books, "I can't believe you still have this picture." Alice left his room and went to the guest room.

In the morning, Zadavia came over to talk to Alice.

"She will be a side member of the Loonatics," she told everyone when she was done.

"We should go somewhere fun," Megan said when Zadavia left, "Maybe a festival. I love takoyaki!"

"There's-a-amusement-park-downtown-i-don't-what-takoyaki-is-sounds-like-taco-but-that's-Mexican-food-not-Japanese-" Rev blabbed until Tech stopped him.

"Sounds like a great idea Meg," Ace said. And they all changed into their regular clothes and went out. After riding rides, eating, and playing games, they all relaxed and watched the light art show. Ace and Lexi, and Duck and Megan were holding hands.

'_Just like in manga,'_ Megan thought.

Somewhere far in space, Alkyl was in a dark area.

"I will have my revenge, Loonatics," he said holding 8 small bottles glowing different colors, "And these will help."

**I have alot of ideas and stoires with Megan and Alice so dont be sad :P ~hint hint: there might be a part 2 O.o**


	14. OC info

**SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! ive been super busy and all. has a short summary about my characters Megan and Alice. Please read my 1st story to full understand.**

Megan Neko- The blue member of the Loonatics, also the youngest. Megan is a cat-girl from Japan with long brown hair and big blue eyes. Her real name is Neko Mikuru and is the famous cosplayer 'Mimi'. Megan's parents died in a car accident when she was four years old. She moved to Acmetropolis with her cousin to start a new life. Megan has a history of depression and being bullied in elementary school. The meteor hit when she was sixteen years old, and joined the Loonatics at seventeen and a half. Although she is cute and may not understand some English, Megan has electricity powers, night vision, and knows martial arts. Megan is the descendent of pussyfoot. Her best friends are Lexi Bunny and Rev Runner, and is in love with Danger Duck.

Alice Bunny- Ace's twin sister. Never telling who's the oldest, Alice cares for her brother and knows everything about him. She has strawberry blonde hair, gray fur, and her ears droop down with a yellow ribbon. Alice was in the media like Ace, but only got small roles like extras or background characters. The meteor hit when they were twenty-three years old. Alkyl trained her, separating the twins for a year and a half. Alice has laser vision and mind control. She can also do telepathy with Ace. After the battle with Alkyl, Zadavia made Alice a side member of the Loonatics. Her color is white. She messes with the girls by calling Megan 'Little girl' because of her height, and Lexi for being her brother's 'Lover'.

**2nd chap will be updated ASAP :D**


End file.
